In the related art, an end of a brushroll cover of a vacuum cleaner is rotatably connected with a ground brush body through a rotating shaft, but the brushroll cover easily falls down when the brushroll cover is rotated to be opened.
Further, because the brushroll is mounted in the brushroll cover, the brushroll has a first end connected with a first end of the brushroll cover to rotate along with the brushroll cover relative to the ground brush body, but there is no reliable connecting structure between a second end of the brushroll cover and a second end of the brushroll, the second end of the brushroll easily falls out of the second end of the brushroll cover when the brushroll rotates along with the brushroll cover.
Furthermore, the brushroll is still working when the brushroll cover is opened, which may injure a user accidentally.